New Beginnings
by Forever in a Momment
Summary: After having his human life stripped from him by a sadistic vampire, John seeks out the fictional Cullen family... only to find out they are real!
1. Chapter 1 Vengeance

Chapter one - Vengence

I've always had a very good sense of right and wrong. Even when I was little I rarely got into trouble because I always knew when I shouldn't do something.

That was why I was down at the docks today.

You'd be surprised at how badly you'd want to kill someone when they steal your girlfriend, especially when you had been together so long that when you started going out, all that anyone would say was "aww" and "how cute."

I was wandering aimlessly in and around the old warehouses, trying to convince myself that the consequences of killing _him_ wasn't worth the satisfaction. Another argument that was in his favor was that it would hurt the girl that I still cared about.

I had been moping around for a few hours when something caught my attention. I noticed that there were some crates in a corner of the abandoned warehouse I was in. While wondering what was stored in them so many years ago, I heard footsteps very close behind me. When I turned to see who it was, there was no one there.

When I turned back to the crates, I almost jumped out of my pants.

Standing there, just a few feet in front of me, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen staring down at the ground between us. Her face appeared to be very young maybe only 21 or 22.

"Hi…?" I finally managed to squeeze out, but it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

I usually looked people in their eyes, but I found this to be quite difficult because when she looked up at me, her eyes were a very unnatural crimson, set in contrast with extremely pale skin.

Her mouth broke into the most beautiful and menacing smile I had ever seen and a shiver ran through my spine. "I've been watching you for quite a long time John," Her beautiful voice seemed like it was purring.

Normally I'm a very rational person, but with the combination of her goddess like looks, blood red eyes, white complexion, and silky voice, the first thought that came to my mind was 'Vampire'.

Another shiver ran through my body as she took a step towards me. I glanced over her shoulder at the entrance I had made out of a window, trying to calculate, hopelessly, if I could possibly make it out. Realizing that there was no chance in hell I would be able to; I looked back at the smiling vampire in front of me, my heart racing, trying to understand what she said.

"Ex...Excuse me?" I managed to stutter out.

The goddess-like vampire continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Do you know what it feels like to be invincible John? To be able to kill whenever you like, then disappear? To see the person you hate so much suffer?"

I kind of had an idea of where she was going with this.

"Do you know how amazing revenge feels?"

Ok, enough with the monologue.

"What if you hurt someone you love with this revenge that feels so good?" My voice was much more assertive than I felt.

Even though she had never stopped her menacing smile, she somehow smiled at me again. "How can you still love Kate when she left you for your best friend?"

A searing line of pain ripped through my chest. Even though I knew it already, she was the first to say it out loud and it hurt more than I thought it would.

My pain must have been evident on my face because her face changed to a compassionate yet still menacing expression.

"What makes you think that she will ever come back to you?"

I had been trying to convince myself for the last four hours that somehow Kate would come back. But when she said that the pain increased tenfold, and I doubled over and let out a ragged sob.

"There is much more in this world than you think you know John."

I looked up at her through my burning tears and was surprised to see the menace completely removed from her face. Now it was the face of a caring and compassionate mother.

"What… do you want… from me?" I managed to get out between sobs.

She knelt down so that our eyes were on the same level.

"I've been alone for a very long time. I've been searching for something not knowing what it was until a few weeks ago when I saw you. I've never seen someone so joyful and unburdened before and I was shocked. I started following you, trying to find whatever it was that made you so happy, so that I could have it too."

Her sudden compassion and change of demeanor surprised me a little and I felt like she was hiding something.

"I felt so sorry for you this morning when Kate called you and broke your heart. I just knew I had to help you."

I stood back up. "Ok, you've lost me now." I knew that something was wrong.

She got up and took a step towards me, putting herself uncomfortably close to me. My legs locked up and I couldn't back away.

"I know that you've been thinking about getting even. Don't try to deny it John; I've been watching you all day."

I shuddered when she said this, knowing instantly what she wanted, and that she was going to get it with or without my consent.

"Would you like me to help you get the revenge that you so deserve?"

"Do I have a choice?" My voice sounded much more confident than I felt again.

She cocked her head to the side as if she were thinking about it. "No, not really. Although it would be much easier if you do choose."

"For you or for me?"

She smiled again, exposing all of her perfect teeth, not bothering to answer.

She stepped forward again, putting her hands on my shoulders to hold me in place even though I couldn't move already. She tilted her head towards my neck and opened her mouth wider. I could see the venom dripping off of her teeth.

"By the way, my name is Brianna."

_I haven't ever posted anything before but what do you think? Should I keep writing more or give up forever? Review review review! let me know! ^_^ - FiaM  
_


	2. Chapter 2  Pain

Chapter two – Pain

I've never hurt so much in my life. It felt like every kind of pain you can think of but worse.

When her teeth sunk into my neck I was surprised at the burning sensation. Within moments all I could think about was the pain and I dropped to the ground.

I could hear myself screaming but it seemed distant and far away, as if someone else was doing the screaming.

I don't know how long I lay there on the cold warehouse floor, but I was sure it had to be more than a day, maybe two. Eventually my mind felt like it was splitting in two from the pain, and then I realized that I could use both halves independently. It kept splitting over and over, and with every break it was easier to think around the pain. Oh, the pain! Searing, burning, scorching through my whole body worse and worse!

I had to think of something new, something to distract from the pain.

I thought frantically for something new, something different; anything different. Then I noticed all this was feeling familiar. Why was it familiar?

Twilight? How could this be happening? It's just a book! I was about to hope that I was dreaming but I realized I was in way too much pain for that to happen.

'_There is much more in this world than you think you know John.'_

That's what she had said.

She…?

Who was she…?

… Brianna!

While all of this was happening, all of my senses increased and became more and more acute. I could smell rotting wood and salt water. I could hear many small feet scurrying under the floor that I was laying on.

Finally the pain in my fingers began to pull away from the edges. Also in my toes the pain started to recede. However it was pooling in my chest, and the pain that I thought couldn't possibly get any worse did. My heart decided to start sprinting and I was hurting so much I couldn't even scream anymore.

I could hear my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest and finally the pain began to lessen, fading more and more until it was bearable, then almost gone.

Suddenly it stopped completely.

There was no sound other than the waves lapping at the docks three blocks away. Even the mice had stopped moving for fear of being found.

Then in the silence I could hear the "Ca-lack, Ca-lack" of high heeled shoes out through the window.

Sensing that the person wearing those shoes could be dangerous, I jumped to my feet and gathered in my surroundings to look for a place to hide. Then I realized she would be able to find me just as easily as I could hear her, so I stood there just waiting for her to come through the window.

I heard her pause below the window outside, then a sickening fear hit me as she came flying through it. She landed just inside the warehouse then I realized that she wasn't flying, she just jumped.

The terror gone, I was able to look at her fully for the first time. She was wearing an elegant red dress with matching five inch heels. To be honest, she looked stunning. Her face was perfect and although I could tell she wasn't wearing lipstick her lips were still a bright red to match her outfit.

The moment her eyes found me her whole face lit up in a huge smile and my stomach turned slightly, nervous at the thought of talking to someone so beautiful.


End file.
